


Let's Runaway and Don't Ever Look Back

by BiAcedPerson



Series: The New Multiverse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate 6x16, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prompt: Let's get lost together, Snowbarry Spot April Minibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAcedPerson/pseuds/BiAcedPerson
Summary: Barry knew that this timeline wasn’t right. Hell, he didn’t know if he was sure that this was how things were meant to be. But he knew that this was where his heart lied.(In which Barry gets stranded in a different timeline just to hear what his heart really wants)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: The New Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Snowbarry Spot Discord Server - April Minibang





	Let's Runaway and Don't Ever Look Back

“Cisco, are you sure this would work?” Barry whined, doubting that Cisco was sure what he was doing.

“Barry, stop doubting my ability to create an extrapolator for our new multiverse.” Cisco retorted with his hand over his heart, acting like the total drama queen he was.

“But—”

“I can do it with my eyes closed, Barry!”

Barry gave up on trying to avoid the new breach that was glowing next to him.

“So I just run in and I get my powers back?” Barry asked, doubt still lined in his voice.

“Worst case scenario, you don’t get them back and lose your way home forever.” Cisco responded, visibly tired of Barry’s whining.

With a sigh of resignation, Barry started a slow jog and ran into the possible Positive Speed Force breach. He had several expectations on what it would look like, but none of them looked like an old dream of his: a suburban house with him in a bed with what looked like his wife.

“Barry! Are you ok!?!” A familiar voice asked.

“C-Caitlin?” Barry stammered in shock, hoping that this wasn’t what he thought it was. He was married to Iris for god’s sake! But for some reason, he couldn’t find it in his heart to believe that anymore.

“Yes, dear?” Caitlin responded, uncertainty dripping from her voice. Wait, was that worry in her voice as well?

“Caitlin, where is this?” Barry asked, hoping that it wasn’t what he feared it was. Or what he longed for it to be.

“It’s our home silly! Did you forget where you live with your wife?” Caitlin giggled, but a serious tone was behind said giggle.

“Ok. So I’m from a different timeline and I think I must have replaced your husband while trying to get a connection to my new Positive Speed Force and I’m sorry—” Barry rambled, his words becoming a huge mess.

“Woah! Barry, you need to relax and slow down. I barely got a word out of that ramble.” Caitlin said, interrupting Barry’s ramble before it would become something that wouldn’t be understandable.

Barry took a few deep breaths and then slowed down.

“I’m from a different timeline and must have replaced your husband while trying to reconnect with the Speed Force.” Barry said, his head down in shame, tears dripping. He was expecting Caitlin to berate him for being so stupid, for wiping her husband from existence.

He didn’t expect to feel her arms wrap around him and her comforting him, whispering in a soothing tone to tell him it was fine and they would find out what to do to get him back home.

_I missed this. Getting comforted by a loved one. I miss when Iris was like this. I miss when Caitlin was the one for me._

Before he knew it, Barry’s tears were gone and he wasn’t crying anymore. He lifted his head, wanting to ask Caitlin why she would do this. Do this for the imposter to her husband. And he did.

“Because no matter what timeline you are from, you are still Barry Allen and I still love you.” Caitlin responded.

With these words, Barry felt that his heart longed to be here. Although he knew that this timeline wasn’t right, he knew that this was where his heart lied. With Caitlin. Even though he was married to Iris, he always knew a part of him was owned by her. He just never knew it was this big.

-LINEBREAK-

“What do you mean Barry’s gone!?!” Mirror Iris yelled at Cisco.

“I mean that I can’t find him!” Cisco shouted back.

“Well try harder!”

And with that note, Mirror Iris stormed out of the room. After making sure she was gone, Cisco grabbed his Vibe goggles and put them on.

“I hope you’re safe wherever you are, Barry.” Cisco muttered as he tried to figure out the entire situation with mirror Iris.

-LINEBREAK-

“Thanks, Cisco. Can you find a way to tell my Cisco that I’m staying here, where my heart lies?” Barry asked Cisco’s doppelgänger.

“Sure thing, man—and you can just call me Frankie.” Frankie replied as he started away at a multiversal communicator.

Barry sighed. Sure he was running away from the responsibilities of being the Flash on his own earth, getting his speed back, but this timeline needed him more. Caitlin needed him more.

_I hope I made the right choice, by running away and never looking back. And here they have created a new Speed Force. They can easily connect me to it. Goodbye my friends and family. You guys can handle what comes your way._

_-_ LINEBREAK-

**Bonus Scene:**

“The Flash is gone, Mother.” Mirror Iris was facing Eva McCulloch, freshly brought out of the Mirror Dimension.

“Good. Now it’s time for us to get revenge on my dear Joseph.” Eva said.

No one could stop her now.


End file.
